


Kittens

by itsallAvengers



Series: 101 Ways to Fall In Love [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Picks Up Strays, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Mother Hen Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsallAvengers/pseuds/itsallAvengers
Summary: Bucky picks up a kitten. Tony picks up Bucky.





	

It was fucking freezing. The New York winter was just as bitter as it had been seventy years ago, and twice as full of people bumping into him every time he took a damn step down the street. One of them even had the audacity to tell _him_ to watch where _he_ was going.

He stuck his middle finger up with an arm that was decidedly more threatening than the average person's. He hoped the asshole got the message.

Sighing irritably, he pulled a finger across his forehead and swept the damp strands of sleet-covered hair out of his face. God, everything was wet. And cold. Did he mention how much he hated the cold? because he felt like that was an important piece of information.

God, he should've just taken the cab back home. But noooo, he'd had to be a damn gentleman and offer it to the lady who had hailed it just after him. At the time, it hadn't been pouring down like God wanted to recreate the story of Noah's Arc, and so Bucky had thought it would be a good idea to just walk it. Wasn't that far, right?

Wrong.

 

With another heavy sigh and a slight hiss as particular drop of something that couldn't quite decide whether it was rain or snow decided to fall right down his collar, he turned off in to a quieter alley, intending to take a shortcut he hoped to god still existed and avoid the never-ending swarm of christmas shoppers. He might officially not be a villain any more, but it didn't mean he had to start enjoying this particular holiday season. That job was for people like Steve, who appeared to have boundless amounts of joy in their hearts.

People like him and Tony- the Certified Miserable Assholes™ of the team- they were more for boundless amounts of bitterness and generally yelling at anything that resembled a seasonal decoration. Everyone else thought it was something to do with both of their traumatic pasts or whatever, but in reality, they both just enjoyed complaining. Seriously, he was pretty sure they both kinda loved Christmas just as much as the others did-Tony hadn't stopped smiling for about three hours after he had gone out and bought Dummy a stocking for the mantlepiece of the workshop, and he had to admit, when Tony had designed him a Christmas-themed arm and handed it to him with a bow wrapped around it, Bucky had laughed for about ten minutes.

God, he loved that man.

 

Turning up his collar and stuffing both hands into the pockets of his jacket, he walked quickly down the quieter street and attempted to reach for his phone before realising that he was an idiot who hadn't actually remembered to take it in the first place. Great, that meant he was getting yelled at by both overprotective engineer boyfriend and mother-hen supersoldier soldier best friend for not following safety precautions. Because apparently, if he had a phone, that meant he was invincible to machine gun fire.

The road was cobbled and narrow, he was walking in between two blocks of flats, and it was crowded with trashcans and various other objects. It was probably full of opportunistic muggers too- but it's not exactly as if Bucky was too worried about that. In most cases, he just flashed the inside of his jacket and the array of various lethal weapons he stored there, and then smiled daringly. It did the trick- they tended to stay well away after that.

 

As he walked on, he heard a tiny noise a little to his left. Barely audible, just a tiny little sound that caught his attention for some reason. Years and years of training had taught him to be constantly aware of noises and movement, which was good in battle, but not so good in every other situation.

He kept going- he was cold and tired and soaking and certainly did not have time to try and listen to some rats scrabble at the bottom of an empty takeout carton. Right now, all he wanted to do was go home, head straight for wherever Tony was, and then use him as human pillow for the rest of the night.

Perks of having a boyfriend, right there folks.

But just as he turned the corner, there was another slightly louder sound, and this time it definitely sounded more like a…meow. Tiny and pathetic and barely there, but definitely a meow.

He should just keep walking. The cat could fend for itself, but Bucky certainly could not if he missed the team meeting for the third time in a row. (In his defence, the first two times had been completely Tony's fault. His dumb, pretty face had looked all dumb and pretty and it was utterly not Bucky's fault at all when his mouth had accidentally fallen on Tony's mouth. Honestly.)

There was another meow. Bucky should ignore it. He had to get home, he was already running late, for God's sake.

He stopped in his tracks.

God dammit.

"Okay, where the fuck are you, cat- quit your whining and come on out so I can see you're doing fine and i can just get on with my day," Bucky said to the empty alley, turning his heel so he was staring down the dark street he'd come down and casting his eyes around the dark shadows.

It was silent for another second or two, and Bucky was just about to give up and walk away properly when his eyes picked up a tiny little shadow in amongst the piles of rubbish that cluttered the floor of the street. It honestly was ridiculously small, he could hold the thing in one hand and have room left over, and Bucky had almost missed it entirely thanks to the black fur that blended it in with the darkness around it.

The kitten mewed again, it's whole frame shuddering violently as it did so. Even the droplets of rain looked huge in comparison to this pathetic little animal.

for about the ten thousandth time that night, Bucky sighed. Looked like he was going to have to miss that meeting after all.

"Hey there, little guy," he whispered softly, crouching down slowly until he hovered directly over the kitten, trying to shield it from the downpour with his arm. "You look like you've been through the wars. Don't worry, so have I. Got myself a shiny metal arm to prove it. C'mere, punk, let me pick you up. I'll try not to crush you."

gently wrapping his flesh hand around the cat's body, he gently pulled it upward, out of the rubbish and into his chest, checking for a collar or tag or anything that could identify it. There was nothing but fur.

"So you're a stray, huh? Seems I'm always picking up strays. Last person I pulled out of the trash might even have been smaller than you, y'know."

The kitten mewed again, and Bucky could feel it shaking through his thick jacket. It looked as if it had been out there for a while, and it was pretty much unresponsive aside from the occasional whimpers. With a heavy heart, Bucky realised that the little thing was probably not even going to survive the journey back to the tower.

Didn't mean he couldn't try, though.

Opening his jacket a little, he wrapped it around the kitten as delicately as he could, making sure it was encased in warmth before setting off back toward one of the main roads once again. Seeing as his own phone was unavailable, he was just going to have to see if he could find access to another one.

"Hold on, buddy," Bucky whispered into his jacket, and the cat purred its reply.

 

After asking twenty four different people and having all of them essentially ignore his existence, he managed to get an old man to stop and lend him his phone. Beaming a smile and thanking him profusely, he quickly dialled Tony's number and waited for the man to pick up.

 

"Hello? Who's this?" Came the wary voice of Tony on the other end of the line after a few seconds.

Bucky breathed out, relieved at his fast reply. "It's Bucky, I'm calling from a helpful stranger's phone in the middle of New York."

"What's the homescreen wallpaper on my phone?"

"You and me, of course. I'm the only thing important enough in your life to put on your precious phone. Also, because you have no other friends to include. Hate to break it to you pal," Bucky deadpanned.

There was slight pause, and then Tony clicked his tongue. "You're such an asshole. Why do I hang out with you?"

"Because I am charming and can do many brilliant things with my tongue."

"…pretty much, yeah. Anyway, before we permanently traumatise the nice stranger who lent you their phone, why are you calling? I'm presuming it isn't because you were simply overcome with love for me and had to hear my voice immediately."

"Maybe that is the reason, you don't know."

"Is it?"

"No."

Tony laughed a little, and Bucky could imagine there was a lot of eye-rolling going on at the other end of the line.

"You have like, three minutes until you have to be at the meeting room. Whatever you're doing in the middle of New York, you need to drop it immediately and haul your pretty ass back here, or Steve will give you his 'Im-dissapointed-in-you-and-your-actions' look. No one wants that."

"Yeaaahhh, well, thats kinda the reason I was calling. I need to get a lift back to the tower. It's a long story, but there's this stupid little cat and it's fucking freezing as shit and he's absolutely tiny- he was out in the cold and it reminded me of the first time I had to pull Steve outta the trash, y'know, so I couldn't just leave it there, could I? So now it's in my jacket and it's all shivery and sad and i'm not sure it's gonna make it so I need a lift to the tower like, ASAP." Bucky rambled, a hand subconsciously coming up to stroke a finger gently along the tiny kitten's head, where it was poking up above the zip.

"You picked a cat out of the trash…because it reminded you of Steve?"

"Yes. Essentially."

"Oh Lordy, I am _so_ making fun of both of you for the next two years-"

"Tony. I'm calling in the boyfriend card. You need to come and pick me up right now, or no sex for the rest of the week."

There was a crackle of static from Tony gasping in horror, and Bucky could almost sense the hand that was coming up to rest against his heart in anguish

"Barnes, are you blackmailing me into disobeying a direct order from our team leader to attend a meeting?"

"Yes. Essentially."

"Damn, I love you. I'll be like, five minutes."

"I'm just outside the Macy's on 34th street. See you soon. Bring your phone, too. I need to show Steve photographic evidence that we had reason for not attending his meetings this time, and we weren't just making out in a broom cupboard."

"That was _one_ time. You'd think he'd have let that go by now. But okay, I'll take my phone. Oh, and also? You would've lasted…three, maybe four days, tops, before you were begging me for sex. _Byeeee,_ " Tony said, and hung up before Bucky could defend himself. Although to be honest, there wasn't really much to defend. Tony had a point.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and walked back to where the man was waiting, handing it back with a smile and a word of thanks, before settling down under a windowsill and running another finger over the tiny kitten's head.

"It's gonna be okay pal," he whispered into it's ear.

It didn't seem to acknowledge the sound of Bucky's voice, and continued to shiver weakly against his chest. He grimaced, resisting the urge to pull it tighter toward him in fear of just crushing the little animal. It had been the same with Steve, all those years ago. Hug him too tightly and you'd break his damn bones.  
The cat reminded him of Steve quite a lot, actually. Although he would never tell his best friend that- God knows he didn't want the fiercely defensive side of that man to come rearing it's head. The guy had a serious issue with body image. Even though now he was literally the perfect human being, God forbid anyone who tried to say he was weak before the serum. Even if he really, really was. It was all, _'I wasn't weak- everyone else was just real strong, thats all. Shut up Bucky, that six year old packed a punch, okay?'_

"You're not gonna get yourself into shit like Steve did, will you? I'm not sure my heart can take it." Bucky continued, his voice as soft as he could get it to be as he stroked behind the tiny ear tucked against his arm.

The rain was still beating down, and sat on the windowsill with his long hair dripping down his shoulders and a jacket that probably looked as if it had been pulled from a nearby dumpster, he probably looked homeless.

 

"you look homeless," called out a voice, and Bucky jerked his head up, ceasing the movement of his hand against the kitten's ear as he set his eyes on the silver car that had pulled up in front of him.

"I love the way you constantly reassure my fragile self-esteem, babe. And anyway, you don't look much better yourself. I bet ten dollars you aren't actually wearing shoes right now," Bucky answered, grinning brightly as he jumped off the windowsill and wandered toward his boyfriend, stopping to lean into the car and glance down at Tony's feet.

"Oh look, no shoes. What a surprise. Guess you're just that desperate to see me you couldn't even afford to spend the time on tying your laces."

Tony rolled his eyes and grabbed Bucky's collar, pulling him in for a kiss that warmed him right up to his bones, despite the bracing cold of his surroundings. As Tony broke away, keeping his face tantalisingly close to Bucky's own, his eyes fluttered downward, toward the bundle of fur tucked into his jacket.

"Ah, yes, the kitten that reminded you of Captain America. How's it doing?"

"Seen better days, I'm guessing. We just need to get it home, so it can warm up."

"You sure it wouldn't be better to just take it to the vet?"

Bucky shook his head, pulling away and walking around the car and opening the door on the other side, sliding in gracefully.

"No. The vet won't be able to do anything we can't. It needs food and water and rest- we can do that at the tower. So step on it, loser." Bucky explained, waving his hand toward the accelerator and then punching Tony (very, very lightly) in the arm.

Tony huffed, but obliged, pulling quickly out of his spot and driving toward the tower, muttering sulkily as he went.

"All the shit I do for you, honestly. Leave the tower and face the wrath of Steve Rogers, just because you called. I didn't have to come, you know. Could've just sent Happy out to get your sorry ass. But no, I leave my work, leave my home, brace all elements just so I can give you a lift. Apparently, I'm now going to have a cat living in my tower, too. And what do i get for it? _'Step on it, loser,'_. You rude, ungrateful man."

Bucky leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to Tony's cheek before pulling back again, watching in satisfaction at the blush that peeked out where his lips had just brushed upon.

"I'm _your_ rude, ungrateful man though. Doesn't that make things a little bit better, at least?"

Tony paused, cocking his head a little in consideration, unable to hide the happy little smile that sprung on to his face at Bucky's words. If there was one thing in the world that Bucky loved doing most, it was making Tony give him that smile; the surprised, delighted one, full of sincerity and embarrassment. He loved that damn smile.

"Hmm, I guess it does. Veerry slightly." He replied.

The kitten chose that moment to give it's loudest meow of the night, and they both glanced down at it questioningly, Bucky coming up to stroke another hand at the intersection between it's front legs, and pulling him up just a little bit, so that Bucky's nose was practically buried in the cat's head.

"You're doing great, punk. Look at you, managing that meow all on your own. When I met Steve, the idiot could barely even breathe right- and here you are, purring away." Bucky cooed softly, chuckling a little when the cat's tiny sandpaper tongue came out and licked his cheek, a weak paw raising itself just a little bit, so that it pressed on the bridge of his nose.

He glanced up to see Tony staring with an badly hidden smile on his face, and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"What?"

"Nothing," Tony shook his head quickly, turning his eyes back to the road.

"No, spill. You were doing your 'deep in thought' face. What were you thinking about?"

Tony paused, before turning back to face Bucky and shaking his head, another bemused grin on his face once again.

"It's just… I don't know what everyone else is looking at- maybe it's the threatening homeless guy with a resting-face that would scare the devil out of Hitler, but… this," he waved hand vaguely in Bucky's direction, "is all i see. The dumb dork who picks up any strays he can find, because he can't bear seeing something look sad." He admitted softly, and Bucky froze mid-stroke, heart skipping a few painful beats as he stared at Tony, who was looking right back with such brutal honesty in his eyes- something Bucky knew was hard to come across in Tony, the man with so many masks, it seemed there was never an end to all of them sometimes.

"That's not… I don't do that." He said weakly, at a loss of what else he could try and say.

Tony just kept looking, the stupid smile still playing on his lips as his fingers happen an absent-minded rhythm into the wheel. "you did it for me." He replied simply, giving a little shrug of his shoulders before turning back to the road again.

Bucky looked down at the cat, then at Tony, trying to convey something that wasn't just a string of incomprehensible words. Everyone had expected Tony to be the one who couldn't handle the emotional side of their relationship, but in reality, it was the opposite. Sure, Tony found it difficult, but Bucky found it downright impossible, and so Tony had been willing to set his own issues aside in order to make sure at least some communication occurred.

Bucky was so very, _very_ grateful he had Tony with him. He wasn't quite sure where he would be if he _didn't_ have Tony. He didn't particularly want to think about it, either. It was too stupid to imagine.

It was weird- the time in the 21st century before Tony had come along was sort of blurry. Grey. Unimportant, like his mind had discarded it all as worthless. But he remembers, he remembers in clear, vivid colour, the exact moment when they had met. When he had seen Tony smile, hollow and sad and devoid of all emotion. When he had watched the man back out the room without turning his back, as if he were afraid, but not of him, because his eyes had been glued to Steve the whole time.

He remembered then too, the overwhelming urge to protect. To look after, care for and make better. The same thing he had felt when he had watched Steve get thrown into a wall for the first time, or when he had set eyes on the tiny cat curled up in the rain. He had just felt the need to…to just stop it from hurting. To make the pain go away.

And he had. It had taken a while- it had taken literal blood, sweat and tears. But they were sat in the car today, both of them happy and alive and safe.

Maybe Tony was right. Maybe he did pick up the strays of the world. Hell, the whole team were just a bunch of strays, thrown together because they were the biggest set of freaks the world could find. But with the bundle of fluff in his hands and the beautiful face of the person he would watch the world burn for on his left, about to get home and be yelled at by his best friend of seventy years- he couldn't really find it in himself to see a problem with that.

"Hey, Tony?"

"Mm?"

"I love you too, y'know. Loser."

Tony side-eyed him, pausing for a moment, then tapping on a little button to the side of his dash and then leaning forward to pull Bucky into his arms, kissing him soundly and lifting a hand to run through Bucky's hair.

 _"God_ , you're soaking," he muttered between kisses.

Bucky just laughed and pulled him closer, and Tony went along happily.


End file.
